Sensitive Pornograph
by Sumi-chian
Summary: Naruto deja las llaves accidentalmente dentro de su departamento. Pero Sasuke lo invita a pasar la noche en su gran mansión... pero que pasa cuando Naruto descubre que la biblioteca de la habitación de Sasuke, es una biblioteca de Hard Yaoi? SasuNaru


Bueno... como siempre!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y todo eso xD

etto... la pareja es... SasukexNaruto jeje nwnUu

No sean exigentes... porque no puedo dar mucho, sino, mi cerebro se sobre calienta xD

Onegai...

Sean pacientes y lean!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sensitive pornograph**

Viernes en la noche, camino junto al teme a su casa… no entiendo como se me fueron a quedar las llaves dentro de mi casita TTTT. Al menos el teme este se comportó amable y me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

Caminamos en silencio. Odio esto… cuando estoy con Sasuke, nunca sé que decir u/u.

-etto… y… donde dormiré, Sasuke?… tienes un cuarto de invitados o algo así en tu gran mansión? - intento no parecer estúpido pero… que clase de pregunta es esa? Es natural que viviendo en un barrio tan grande como era el dominio del Uchiha ichizoku (clan)  
-pues… nunca me ocupé de las habitaciones, salvo la mía… así que supongo que si no quieres dormir entre el polvo, tendrás que hacerlo en mi habitación- puntualizó sin siquiera notar el sonrojo que se extendía por mi rostro.  
-e-etto… al menos tienes un futon extra?  
-si, tengo uno… pero tendrás que ayudarme a encontrarlo… han pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuve en mi casa y no me he dedicado a buscarlo… porque no esperaba tener que alojarte en mi casa- continuaba caminando delante de mi.  
-te ayudo!- le dije inmediatamente después de que me explicara la situación, porque a medida que iba hablando… imaginarme junto a Sasuke, solos en la enorme mansión y más aún… JUNTOS EN FUTON!  
-hai, hai- giró un poco su cabeza mirándome de reojo- no pensé que te molestara tanto el hecho de tener que dormir conmigo- se detuvo y se giró por completo- por qué te molesta tanto?  
-e-etto… es que… me muevo mucho cuando duermo y te podría destapar y te enfermarías nwnUu- que no note que es mentira, que no note que es mentira.  
-desde cuando te preocupas por mi?- se acercó aún más a mi… Kami! que te hice para que me odiaras?  
-y-yo… t-tu…  
-que?- está… está a centímetros de mi cara…que hago?TT/TT  
-de…DEMACIADO CERCAAA!!- lo empuje y salí corriendo… Dios? Como es que Uzumaki Naruto se convirtió en una niñita asustada? u.uUu  
-matte, dobe!- me sigue… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Continuo corriendo, ahora con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke me sigue… noooo! Sasuke me sigue… Sasuke ITTE!

Siento como mi cabeza se asota contra una farola y escucho la voz de Sasuke pronunciado levemente mi nombre.

-ww… are?- comienzo a abrir lentamente lo ojos. ¡Demonios! Mi cabeza me duele. Esperen ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Este aroma… este aroma es tan familiar… huele como Sasuke… debe de haberme traído a su casa, que tierno es

-Sa…suke?- sigo hablando tenuemente- donde estás?- me levanto y me doy cuenta de que estoy en un futon, debe ser el suyo.

Observo detenidamente la habitación, está muy limpia y ordenada. Pero hay algo extraño ¿qué son todos esos libro que hay en la estantería?. Puedo leer solo uno… que dice?… Ya… Yo… oi… Ya-oi. Si, dice Yaoi nn… ¡esperen! O.o YAOI! QUE HACE SASUKE CON UN MANGA YAOI?! Ò.O

Me levanto lentamente y me acerco a la estantería dispuesto a sacar el manga que pintaba Yaoi… pero… TODOS ESTO MALDITOS LIBROS SON MANGAS YAOI! 0

-Gravitation tomo 1- comienzo a leer- Loveless… Ai no Kusabi… Kizuna… Yellow… Yami no Matsuei… Boku no piko… Okane ga nai… Sensitive Pornograph- me detengo ante el último título. –Sensitive Pornograph tomo 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6… parece que tiene la colección completa- comienzo a acercarme al manga para tomarlo pero me detengo a medio camino ¿qué tal si se daba cuenta de que lo había tomado? ¿qué pensaría de mi si lo notara?

Salgo de la habitación y comienzo a recorrer la casa buscando a Sasuke, hasta que me detengo frente a una de las puertas, de donde venía un ruido como de agua cayendo.  
Abro lentamente la puerta y en fecto, era sonido de agua cayendo. Ese era el baño y Sasuke se estaba dando un ducha. El Shower door dejaba ver la silueta de Sasuke desnudo… siento algo tibio caer por mi cara ¿qué es?

Con mi mano derecha toco aquel líquido y miro mi mano… ¡DEMONIOS! HEMORRAGIA NASAL?!  
(Sumi: xD pobresito Naru xDUu)

Vuelvo en silencio a la habitación… ¿cómo pude haber sangrado? Ni siquiera vi al teme… solo vi su silueta / soy un baka… y más aún… un hentai.

Camino lentito tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y entro de nuevo a la habitación, miro nuevamente el estante que hacía de biblioteca yaoi ¬¬ y… no me resistí y saqué el manga titulado Sensitive Pornograph y me senté a leerlo.

-tener un amante (uke) mayor que uno, parece un tabú!… pero ese es el tipo de relación que tengo- me callé un segundo. No recordaba bien lo que era Uke… etto… era… Sai dijo que era el que mordía la almohada Uu no lo entendí Uu.

Me salté alguna páginas… la verdad me aburría la historia. Eran solo dos mangakas que hay de interesante en eso'tteb… POR KAMI?! O.O QUE ES ESTO?! Que le está haciendo Seiji-kun a Sono-niichan? O/O Por qué está sobre él lamiéndolo… NANI?! EL MANGA DICE +18'TTEBAYO!… n-no solo son yaoi… son… HARD YAOI!! Que hago?… no quiero dejar de leer… me parece interesante ¬/¬ ¿qué ocurriría si Sasuke me hiciera este tipo de cosas? PERO EN QUE PIENSAS, NARUTO?!

-que haces, dobe?- la voz de Sasuke me hace soltar el manga de inmediato! COMO NO LO SENTÍ VENIR?! TT/TT y peor aún… el manga cayó abierto… en una página con imágenes… kya! No puedo ni pensarlo! 0  
-y-yo… es-estaba leyendo- me giro y veo a Sasuke con solo una diminuta toalla tapándole sus parte! PERO COMO SE LE OCURRE APARECER ASÍ?!  
-ya veo… lo disfrutaste?… Sensitive Pornograph es algo fuerte para gente que no está acostumbrada al yaoi- me mira de una manera… siento que me desnuda con la mirada, mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se posa en su rostro. Como lo odio!  
-e-etto… no sabía que fueras un yaoista, Sasuke- intento no mirar su entrepierna pero… COMO SE LE COURRE SALIR ASÍ?! 0  
-pues… digamos que me ayudan con mis deseos ocultos… claro que no solo los mangas, también mi mano derecha- que cosas está diciendo?! Como me confiesa de esa manera tan repentina de que tiene fantasía sexuales yaoi!… y no solo eso… que más encima se masturba leyendo los mangas O/O  
-n-no creo que sea necesaria tanta información, Sasuke?- siento un bochorno enorme mientras mi carita está a punto de explotar de lo roja que está, pero hay algo malo… Sasuke parece notarlo TT/TT  
-por qué?- me da la espalda y se quita la diminuta toalla que llevaba puesta… COMO UNA TOALLA PUEDE SER TAN PEQUÑA?! SI HASTA PARECE TOALLA DE MANOS! / pero bueno… debo calmarme… KYAAAAAAA! NO PUEDO! AHORA ESTÁ SIN LA TOALLA!  
-Sa-SASUKE! Tápate, por favor?- tomo el manga y lo pongo frente a mi cara para evitar ver y ser visto.  
-por qué? Somos dos hombres, Naruto- trato de calmarme pero este teme no entiende nada 0  
-pues… por eso mismo, Sasuke! Tápate o pueden pensar mal!  
-no hay nadie más aquí, Naruto… el único que puede pensar mal eres tu- diablos! Que hago? TT0TT- nee, Naruto- quito el manga de mi rostro y lo encuentro a solo centímetro de mi cara y me sonrojo por completo. –sabes una cosa? En este tiempo con Orochimaru no he extrañado nada de la aldea, salvo una cosa…  
-s-si… que es?- mis ojos giran mirando hacia un costado y trato de quitarle importancia a lo que está diciendo y a que está desnudo, está en cunclillas frente a mi y… a centímetros de mi cara /  
-a ti- mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y siento algo cálido sobre mi boca… no sé que es por que estoy en shock. Solo me doy cuenta cuando la lengua de Sasuke pasa a mi boca. SASUKE ME ESTÁ BESANDO'TTEBAYO!

Se supone que debería apartarlo, es mi mejor amigo, no deberíamos hacer estas cosas. Pero por alguna razón demasiado extraña, me dejo querer y que Sasuke continúe besándome y me recueste en el suelo de la habitación. Creo que me voy a ahogar! No puedo respirar! w

-Sasuke…- lo alejo lo suficiente para poder dar un respiro.  
-que ocurre?… que no te gustó?- me pregunto con un tonito sensual con el que casi me derrito. Comienzo a sentir que algo apreta mi entrepierna, y veo como Sasuke mira hacia su "amiguito" y luego mira hacia arriba sonrojado y con una mirada horriblemente pervertida!.-has provocado un grave problema aquí abajo Naruto-  
-qué sería?- trato de evitar no pensar en que es el miembro de Sasuke lo que se apreta contra mi entrepierna  
-pues… creo que ese beso me ha excitado más de lo debido y ahora… tengo un problemita que solo TU o mi mano derecha podrían solucionar- hace énfasis en el TU lo que me hace estremecer un poco… se a lo que se refiere pero no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.  
-pues… ayúdate tu solito- tomo el manga nuevamente y comienzo a "leerlo", la verdad es que es solo para no mirar a Sasuke.  
-por qué sigues leyendo?- me habla entre enfadado y divertido.  
-porque me interese saber como termina la historia- respuesta más que obvia -w-Uu  
-no te preocupes- me quita el manga y lo lanza lejos- si quieres yo mismo puedo mostrarte cada uno de los tomos de Sensitive Pornograph… en persona- esto último lo dice en mi oído con el mismo tonito sensual que ocupo anteriormente, y al terminar la frase, muerde suavemente el lóbulo de mi orejita derecha haciéndome dar un suspiro.  
-Sa… suke- trato de apartarlo poniendo mis manos entre su pecho y el mío pero su boca se apega a mi cuello como si fuera un caramelo, lamiendo y lamiendo… haciéndome perder el uso de razón, mientras paso mis manos desde su pecho hasta dejarlas en su cuello.  
-supongo que con eso… me dices que haz aceptado- nuevamente ese vocecilla tan extremadamente sexy se hace presente en Sasuke.

Continua trabajando en mi cuello provocando que un calor bastante desconocido subiera por todo mi cuerpo y unas coquillas placenteras se alojaban en mi cuello cada vez que dejaba caer su respiración en el, pero no hasta el punto de la risa, sino al de erizar la piel.

La mano izquierda de Sasuke subió por mi torso quitando así poco la polera negra que suelo llevar bajo mi chaqueta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había dado el trabajo de quitarme mi chaqueta ¬/¬  
Sin previo aviso comienza a pellizcar mis pezones dando una enorme cantidad de placer a mi cuerpo y luego su mano fue reemplazado por su boca.

Oleadas de placer pasaban por todo mi cuerpo y sentía como cada rincón de la parte superior de mi cuerpo era cubierta con besos, hasta que Sasuke se detubo en mi obligo, jugando alrededor de el mientras sus mano derecha comenzaba a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Sa… suke… espera- traté de articular palabra pero, el había metido su mano en mi pantalón y había comenzado a masturbarme. ¡Diooooos… retiro todo lo malo que he dicho de ti! 0 esto es el paraíso!  
Gracias por traerme a Sasuke de vuelta · aunque fui yo quien lo trajo (sumi: xD)  
-ya no pueda esperarme, Naruto… hemos llegado hasta aquí y no quiero que esto termine- su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, supuse que era por la excitación.  
-n-no… no te detengas- fui lo último que pude decir antes que Sasuke comenzara a masturbarme con más fuerza, se sentía tan bien! w. Todo el placer que me estaba proporcionando Sasuke se detuvo en seco por lo que recibió una mirada de odio por mi parte. –no quiero que te corras aún- dijo antes de besarme, metió dos de sus dedos en mi boca y me indicó que los lamiera, lo hice y al ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía, comencé a ponerle más empeño.

Sin previo aviso los sacó de mi boca y los dirigió a mi entrada, introduciendo suavemente uno. Mientras que mi espalda era recorrida por un escalofrío que produjo el dolor en aquella zona de mi cuerpo. El dedo ya estaba completamente adentro y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, yo solo mordía mi labio inferior para aguantar el dolor. Pero llegué al extremo cuando otro dedo fue a dar a mi parte baja.

-SASUKE! TEME, ME DUELE!- le grité entre lágrimas, pero no se detenía.  
-shhhh- me hizo callar poniendo el dedo índice de la mano contraria a la que me estaba estimulando sobre mis labios. –pronto dejara de dolerte, solo relájate- su mirada profunda y esa sonrisa sincera que se dibuja en su rostro me hizo confiar y hacerle caso. Comencé a relajarme y poco a poco el dolor que sentía se fue mezclando con el placer. Era una sensación extraña que jamás pensé pudiera existir, era como si todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, me satisficiera. –esto va a dolerte un poco más, Naruto- lo escuché atento, pero no le di mucha importancia, retiro ambos dedos y dejo el paso a algo mucho más grande. –Naru… la voy a meter- dijo con una voz ronca que parecía un susurro y la metió de golpe haciéndome gritar de dolor.  
-sa… Sasuke… sácala, por favor… me duele, me duele mucho- sentía como las lágrimas surcaban mi cara pero pronto fueron secadas por la boca de Sasuke. Se quedo inmóvil por varios minutos mientras me besaba, y me daba cuenta que el dolor iba desapareciendo, no solo eso, se iba transformando en ansiedad. ¡Quería que se moviera!.

Hice un movimiento de caderas que le hizo entender lo que quería, y que encantado acepto a darme.  
Sus movimientos era fuerte y precisos, mientras que lo gemidos que salían de mi boca se iban incrementando.

Los movimientos de Sasuke iban cada vez más rápidos y a ratos los hacia tan lentos que me enloquecía y me hacia rogar por más! Motto… motto… MOTTO!.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban y un nuevo calor invadió todo mi ser, pero sobre todo, mi pecho. Jamás me había sentido amado como en este momento, arigato Sasuke.

Me hubiera gustado decirle todo eso, pero lo que hacíamos me lo impedía. Unas extrañas cosquillas en mi entrepierna, acompañadas de una presión en mi estomago, fueron lo que me hicieron saber que el final estaba cerca. Me aferré lo más que pude a la espalda de Sasuke, mientras que con un último gemido termina entre nuestros vientres. Y unas cuantas embestidas luego, Sasuke se corrió dentro de mi.

-haa… haaa- trataba de estabilizar mi respiración, pero un sueño enorme comenzó a aparecer. Me sentía tan cansado, que fui cerrando de a poco los ojos.  
-Naruto!… aún no puedes dormirte!… aún quedan 4 tomos más por enseñarte- Sasuke ya estaba fuera de mi, pero continuaba a mi lado, abrazandome.  
-eh?- abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa- no que eran 6 tomos… por qué solo cuatro?  
-pues… porque el segundo es shonen-ai… pero si quieres que sean cinco veces más, yo no me opongo- y como si nada de esto ubiera pasado, Sasuke volvió a la carga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 5 tomos más tarde 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-te amo… Naru… to- Sasuke continuaba a mi lado, pero ahora su cansancio era visible… y el mío también.  
-igual yo… teme- cerré mis ojos, pensando que podría dormir bien… pero…  
-espero descanses… porque también quiero enseñarte los de Okane ga nai… pero será mañana- y diciendo esto se durmio.

Esta es mi historia… el usuratonkashi, que sin quererlo… se enamoró de psicópata sexual de su mejor amigo ¬/¬

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NOTAS FINALES:

Espero les gustara la historia... es mi primer lemmon, por eso no esta tan bien escrito u.u

Me disculpo si a alguien no le agradó demo...

Gracias por leer nw-

AH SI!... onegai... apreten ese lindo botoncito que dice GO nee? nw-

Bye


End file.
